The present invention relates to a collective connector unit which may be used for connecting a wire harness to solenoid valves of an automatic transmission unit of a vehicle, as an example.
When connecting a plurality of instruments, e.g. the solenoid valves, installed in the automatic transmission for the vehicle with the wire harness on the vehicle's side, it has been generally adopted a method of connecting them through the intermediary of connectors individually or directly connecting the end of the wire harness with terminals of the instrument by soldering or the like.
However, such a conventional method has a drawback of deteriorated effectiveness in assembling since it takes time to handle the wire harness and solder it.